


Something true

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [9]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Steve Rogers & Tony Stark [bromance]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something true

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #9: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark [bromance]_

“Hi, Cap.”  
There’s just one person who call him thus; one person who doesn’t worry to seem annoying, because he doesn’t believe in rules of conduct – or maybe in rules in general.  
“Maria Hill has a great butt, don’t you think?”  
The Christmas Eve at SHIELD is a feast of blazing red and fake gold.  
“I thought you’re taken.”  
“Taken, not blind… And you? Don’t you have a girl you want to introduce me to?”  
“I don’t think I would introduce her to you, Stark.”  
“You’re not nice, Cap.”  
Steve grins. “But there could be one,” he adds, and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
No: under the Christmas tree, there’s also something true.


End file.
